


I wanna go home.

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Sans - Freeform, Sans / Reader chase scene, Sans is crazy, Sans is obssessive, Yandere Sans, You're trapped, chase - Freeform, chase scene, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: This  been done, so many times....But heres my take on it i guess.You ran away from Horror.... you shouldn't do that.Implied rape/ non-con, but no actual smut of any sort.Come give some constructive criticism please!Better than the summary? I'm bad at summaries...This is short, but I'm happy with it.Horrortale Sans/ Reader Chase Scene.





	I wanna go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Be my friend on Tumblr? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation

You're an idiot.

 

Why did you run from him?

 

He's gonna find you. It's not like there's anywhere you can really hide. Behind a tree maybe, but that's not enough.

 

He'll find you.

 

He _always_ finds you.

 

But he… he touched you last night.

 

You told him to stop.

 

He just... wouldn't.

 

It wasn't awful… just unwanted. He was rough, and you didn't know what to do. You were so scared and the fact that you were trapped made the whole situation ten times scarier.

 

This morning… Papyrus forgot to lock the window in the living room and somehow neither of them noticed. As soon as Sans left the room… you were gone.

 

You aren't exactly sure where you are, but you’re freezing. You didn't have a coat or anything, the only protection from the cold was your jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt. You could feel snow getting into your worn down sneakers, but you forced yourself to ignore it.

 

You had to.

 

But where were you gonna go? Everyone down here killed and ate or sold humans. You didn't know anybody else down here either, so whoever saw you would kill you on sight.

 

Nobody was gonna save you!

 

Sans didn't kill you. You didn't know why, and he never told you. You were afraid to ask.

 

You had always assumed you were there to be a pet for his brother, since that was what you seemed to be. A mere source of entertainment for Papyrus. A friend to do puzzles with…

 

But that changed, quickly.

 

Sans started to touch you. It was gentle and sweet at first, you didn't mind it. It even felt safe. You liked it. You even stopped trying to leave, deciding you liked his company. You liked him.

 

But last night… it was too much.

 

You were exhausted. He kept you up all night and you had little energy, but this might've been your only opportunity, so you took it. You had to.

 

…

 

You hear footsteps and like you thought, the only thing that could possibly shield you was a tree. You duck behind it and listened closely, also closing your eyes and praying softly to anything that would listen.

 

You hear humming.

 

It's an eerie but familiar tune, and it makes your blood freeze.

 

Sans.

 

What a surprise.

 

He knows where you are.

 

He's playing your game.

 

He's toying with you.

 

You cover your mouth to silence your heavy breathing, even though you're pretty sure he already knows where you are.

 

“you know… it's pretty rude to run out on someone right after a night like that,” you hear his teasing voice. It's close by and you cringe at the words. Fucking sociopath. He knows you didn't want that.

 

He knows you weren't ready.

 

You hear him getting closer, when suddenly he just stops. You know he's right behind you, behind the tree, and he's waiting for you to do something. Twitch, or make a little noise.

 

Tears are falling freely down your face and you can't stop them. A little hiccup escapes your mouth and you're internally screaming at your own stupidity. You need to be quiet, but you're just _so_ scared.

 

You just can't deal with him anymore.

 

You hear him sigh and a small sob echoes from you. “sweetheart… you know you can't leave me. i don’t know why you even tried. there’s no where else to go, baby.”

 

His voice is condescending and makes you cry even harder.

 

You just want him to go away. You didn’t want this. You didn't want any of this.

 

“is it because of last night? did i hurt you?” his voice actually sounded concerned.

 

Of course he fucking hurt you! You begged and told him to stop, but he didn't care. Said you were being overdramatic. Said you'd be fine.

 

...said he loved you.

 

“i’m sorry if that's the case, but either way… running away is a childish and immature thing to do. but you wanna act like a child, fine. guess i'll have to punish you.”

 

Your blood runs cold and you start full blown sobbing. You're loud, but you can't stop it.

 

He smiles and walks around the tree, picking you up. You're limp in his arms, sobbing weakly. He carries you home and you wish he would just kill you already. You plead and beg softly, but he starts to hum that eerie tune again and you give up. You don't fight it anymore. You can't.

 

He kisses the top of your head gently and don't know what to do.

 

You're scared.

 

You just wanna go home.


End file.
